All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles
by Jessa Martin
Summary: 100 short drabbles about Usagi and Mamoru to make you feel all warm and fuzzy. Please read and review!
1. 92 Apron

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#92 Apron **

"Come on, Mamoru, just put it on!" Motoki thrust the offensive article of clothing toward his friend.

"There's no way I'm putting that thing on! Let me wear yours instead; after all, I'm doing you a favor by filling in for Unazuki. There's no way you'd be able to serve all these customers by yourself," Mamoru pointed out to an increasingly frazzled looking Motoki.

Motoki looked around anxiously. He knew Mamoru was right; the Crown arcade was practically overflowing with customers waiting to be served and Motoki's sister, but more importantly his number one waitress, Unazuki, had just called in sick. Although Motoki was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, his sanity was holding on by a string – an apron string to be exact. Even though the situation was quickly becoming a full-fledged catastrophe, Motoki was comforted by two constants in his life: his favorite red apron and his trusty rag for wiping down the countertop, and he was not about to hand over his apron to Mamoru no matter how big of a favor he was doing him.

Looking down at the "Kiss the Cook" apron, complete with a fire-red lip pattern, he was wringing in his hands, Motoki tried desperately to think of a way to get Mamoru to put it on when he suddenly remembered where he had gotten it from. "You know, Mamoru, Usagi-chan gave this to me as a gift after she visited some family members in the United States. She told me how adorable she thought it was and how great it would be a great reminder to my female customers to 'thank me' for providing such great service."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and gave Motoki a skeptical look.

"I stopped wearing it after Reika and I started dating, but whenever I would wear it Usagi-chan would always give me a kiss after I brought her a chocolate milkshake."

At that moment the arcade doors slid open and Usagi herself bounced in happily with her pigtails swinging from side to side.

Mamoru froze for a moment as he watched the girl skip about happily then practically flying tackled Motoki as he snatched the apron out of his hands.

"Just remember, I get to take her order."


	2. 56 Red String of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#56 Red String of Destiny **

"Motoki-onii-san, do you have a pair of scissors?" a disgruntled looking Usagi called out as she walked through the Crown Arcade's doors while pulling at the hem of her new red halter top.

"Let me take a look for you, Usagi-chan," Motoki replied as he began rummaging though a drawer underneath the countertop. After a few moments he paused and scratched his head looking thoughtful. "I wonder where they went. Sorry, Usagi-chan, I must have misplaced them somewhere."

"Oh, well, how about a chocolate shake then?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Coming right up."

Usagi plopped herself down on one of the barstools to wait for her treat. After a few futile moments of attempting to ignore the long red string that dangled from the bottom of her shirt, Usagi began fidgeting and pulling at it. She tried to wrap the string around her finger and break it by pulling on it but only succeeded in temporarily cutting off the circulation in the tip of her slender finger.

"You're just making it worse, Odango," an all too familiar voice spoke up to her right. Usagi glanced over and saw Mamoru sitting a few seats away drinking a mug of coffee and reading a textbook that looked like it weighed about as much as she did. He gave her a small grin before adding, "I suppose it would be asking too much for you to just leave it alone."

Usagi frowned in response but didn't contradict him. After a few more moments of agonizing stillness Usagi began fidgeting again.

"Honestly, Odango," Mamoru set his mug down and moved toward Usagi, "why don't you just let me pull it for you?"

Usagi blushed prettily as thoughts of Mamoru pulling on her shirt in ways that had nothing to do with getting rid of the loose string danced through her mind. Mamoru didn't notice as he closed the distance between them and reached for the string. Usagi jumped slightly as Mamoru's hand softly brushed her side but she didn't pull away.

Mamoru wrapped his finger around the long red string and was preparing to pull it when a lock of Usagi's hair fell from its place behind her shoulder and brushed against his bare arm. Mamoru's arm jerked back in surprise and he yanked the string out. But instead of pulling out only the extra bit Mamoru had pulled so hard he ripped out enough string so that the side hem of Usagi's shirt became undone halfway up her side.

Mamoru stared in shock at what he had done and then blushed bright red as he caught sight of Usagi's now exposed soft white skin. Suddenly very uncomfortable and short of breath, Mamoru struggled to tear his eyes away from Usagi and focused his gaze on the closest thing he could find. A small white tag on the inside of Usagi's shirt caught his eye and Mamoru couldn't help but notice the brand of the shirt stitched across the tag in a flowing script: _Destiny_.


	3. 86 Tackle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks so much to everyone who read and/or reviewed my first two drabbles. I hope to have more out shortly.

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#86 Tackle**

"Minako-chan, what are we doing again?"

"Usagi-chan, I already told you a million times," Minako giggled, "Motoki invited us to watch him and some of his friends play a game of American football."

"But Minako-chan, I don't know anything about football!"

"That's okay, Usagi, I know enough for both of us." Minako gave her a sly grin, "There should be plenty of hot guys running around tackling each other all in hopes of impressing us."

"Really?" Usagi gave Minako an incredulous look. "What are we waiting for?" The two girls looked at each other and giggled and took off running for the park.

…

"Motoki-kun, what are we doing again?"

"Mamoru, I've already told you," Motoki gave his friend a frustrated look, "We're going to play a game of football with some friends from class."

"But Motoki, I already told you I don't know anything about football. I should be at home studying for my big biology exam on Monday."

"Aww, come on, Mamoru, lighten up; we're going to have a great time! Plus it's a great way to impress the ladies."

"You have to be kidding me." Motoki just flashed him a grin and began dragging Mamoru to the park.

…

"Go, Hoshi-chan!" Mamoru growled to himself as he heard Usagi cheering for the young man who had just run for a touchdown, an action that did not go unnoticed by Motoki.

"Jealous?" Mamoru shot Motoki a murderous look that would have most men cowering but Motoki just laughed and headed to the huddle to get ready for the next play. "You know if you put in some more effort she might just cheer for you, too," he called over his shoulder.

Mamoru glanced at the crowd and spotted Usagi waving enthusiastically to Hoshi. Scowling, he stomped over to Motoki. "The next play, the ball is mine."

"Ready, hike!"

Mamoru took off sprinting down the field, pushing past anyone who tried to stop him and turned to look for Motoki and the pass that he knew would be coming to him. Motoki craned his neck to spot his friend, drew his arm back and sent the brown leather ball sailing toward Mamoru who easily caught it.

"Way to go, Mamo-chan!" Usagi's shout could be heard clearly by all. Shocked by the pet name she called him, Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at her as she stood cheering and waving her arms. She flashed him a brilliant smile completely unaware of what she had done.

Mamoru smiled back but his moment of utter joy was cut short as he was tackled from behind by three opposing players going full speed.

"Mamoru, are you okay?" Motoki peered at his friend anxiously as the remainder of the pile was pulled off of him.

"I don't think he's breathing," one of the players noted.

Motoki took one look at the blissful expression on Mamoru's face before responding, "Don't worry, that's not from being tackled."

_Mamo-chan. _Mamoru grinned as the sweetest words he had ever heard in life repeated over and over in his mind. "Motoki, I love football."


	4. 50 Advertisement

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks to all my readers. Please review; I'd love any suggestions on what you'd like to see!

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#50 Advertisement**

"Usagi-chan, when you said you wanted my help at the library, _this_," Ami said gesturing to the large stacks of magazines that surrounded them, "was not what I had in mind."

"Ami-chan, aren't you in the least bit curious to see it?"

"Honestly, Usagi, I don't see what the big deal is. Didn't Motoki say it was nothing major, just a couple of smaller advertisements for some pet store?"

"But Ami-chan, this is Mamoru we're talking about!" Usagi frantically flipped through another magazine. "I just have to see what he looked like." Seeing Ami's dubious expression Usagi gave her the best puppy-dog look she could muster. "Please, Ami-chan, you know how much I like him."

"Oh, all right, Usagi, but after this we really need to…study…for…" Ami's voice slowly trailed off and she stared at the magazine she had been flipping through.

"What is it Ami?" Usagi looked at her friend curiously, concerned at her now very flushed appearance.

Ami let out a sudden giggle, startling Usagi. "You are not going to believe this."

Usagi eagerly rushed to Ami's side, anxious to see what she had discovered. It was indeed an advertisement featuring a younger Chiba Mamoru, but not in a way that Usagi had anticipated or even dreamt about for that matter. Set in a jungle background surrounded by all sorts of various pets was Mamoru, wearing nothing but a leopard-print loincloth and sexy smile.

After several moments of drooling and staring, the glassy appearance in Usagi's eyes began to fade and was slowly replaced by a mischievous one.

…

"Hey, Mamoru," a very excited Usagi ran into the Crown Arcade waving something frantically in her hand, "look what I found!"

Trying to hide his curiosity for the object which Usagi wanted to share with him, Mamoru made a big show of taking a sip from his steaming mug of coffee before turning to look at what she was offering him. He promptly choked and sprayed the magazine page she he had ripped out with the dark liquid.

Within moments Mamoru's face was a deep crimson and he began stuttering incoherently about college expenses, modeling, and loincloths desperately trying to mask his very obvious embarrassment.

Usagi quickly silenced him by softly placing a finger to his lips. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Mamo-chan, I think it's a great advertisement. Didn't you know? I absolutely love kitties."

Mamoru suddenly wished he had kept the loincloth.


	5. 6 Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks to all my readers and/or reviewers, especially BeautifulxDreamer who left me such a kind review – this one's for you! This drabble was inspired by the song "Never Saw Blue" by Hayley Westenra.

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles **

By Jessa Martin

**#6 Blue Eyes **

"Mamo-chan, look."

Mamoru looked down at his girlfriend, her head resting on his lap while he studied. "Look at what, Usako?" he asked with a small smile as she handed him something.

Usagi smiled back as she reached up to stroke him on the cheek, "It's a picture of you and me, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru took her hand from his cheek and gave it a soft kiss. "So it is."

"Do you remember when that was taken?" asked Usagi snuggling contentedly against his warm body.

Mamoru paused and looked at the picture, bringing that moment to his mind. "I'll never forget that day, Usako. It was just moments after the first time we met; you had just hit me in the head with that test paper --"

"And then you called me Odango Atama," Usagi interrupted with a pout which quickly turned into a smile.

Mamoru grinned at the memory. "And then later Motoki made us pose together for this picture for the newspaper article that was being done on the Arcade."

In the photo was Usagi, arms folded across her chest, glaring at a smirking Mamoru while Motoki stood between the two of them trying to keep the peace.

"It's hard to believe that we would have ever ended up so in love looking back at this picture," Usagi mused thoughtfully.

"Oh, I don't know about that Usako."

"What do you mean Mamo-chan?"

"Take a closer look at me in the photo."

Usagi scrunched up her nose and squinted closely at picture. "Why Mamo-chan," Usagi giggled, "you're staring at me." Captured perfectly on film was a nearly irate Usagi while Mamoru stood by calmly, discreetly staring at the young girl from the corners of his eyes.

"What were you looking at Mamo-chan? Did I have food on my face?" Usagi teased him.

"I was trying to get a second glimpse at your beautiful eyes." Mamoru leaned down to whisper softly in her ear. "Didn't you know, Usako?"

"Know what Mamo-chan?" she asked shivering at the feel of his warm breath on her ear.

"I'd never seen blue like that before."


	6. 15 Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#15 Mistake**

Mamoru stared into the mug of swirling black liquid that sat in front of him on the mahogany desk in his apartment, lost in thought. Earlier that day he had received the results from his last astronomy exam and had been shocked by the score he had gotten – a 99. Being extremely intelligent and an excellent student, Mamoru had aced the class up until that point, receiving 100s for all work that he completed. In fact, Mamoru couldn't remember the last time he had made a mistake on a homework assignment or even an exam.

But there it was, glaring up at him in all its crimson-red, check-marked glory on the third page of his exam.

Question number 33.

"Impossible. I don't make mistakes in school; I study much too hard for that," he rationalized out loud to himself. "My answer must be right. Hayashi-sensei must have marked it as incorrect by accident. Yes, yes, that must be it." Mamoru snuck another glance at his response for the question and visibly paled.

_Did I really write that?_ He took another look and winced. _Oh, my God, I did._ Mamoru's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he was glad that he was alone. _What was I thinking! _He took a deep breath to calm down and forced himself to truly consider what he had been thinking. Several moments passed in thoughtful silence.

"I don't make mistakes," Mamoru slowly concluded for the second time; he spoke out loud struggling to come to terms with the implications that that deduction brought with it. "I didn't make a mistake," he glanced down at the marked question again and small grin slowly formed, "I just misread the question."

Still staring at the paper Mamoru reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pen. Being a perfectionist he felt the need to correct his mistake so that he would not make the same one later on in the final exam for the class. Painstakingly Mamoru crossed out one word and inserted a couple more so that the question and answer now read as it had in his mind on the day of the exam:

**The center of _(Chiba Mamoru's)_ universe, around which all things revolve, is _Tsukino Usagi_.**

Mamoru leaned back to admire his brilliance. _Yup, that's definitely going up on the refrigerator._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: As always, please review. Love it or hate it, I want to know! I'm really begging this time! Also, if any of you could help me out I would really appreciate it; I can't find the most common meanings for the names Motoki, Ikuko, or Shingo anywhere. If you happen to know, just send me a message!


	7. 51 Lightening

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#51 Lightening**

"Sailor Moon, quick, use your tiara!" Luna commanded desperately from the sidelines of the battle.

"Luna, I'm trying!" the young heroine screeched back just as desperately as she clumsily dodged one of the youma's seven foot spiked tentacles. "Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon's attack flew off in a wide arc nowhere near her intended target. "Where are Mercury and Mars, Luna?" she wailed at the top of her lungs, but the black feline had disappeared.

…

"Take this and shout Jupiter power, make up." Even though she was several blocks away Luna could still hear Sailor Moon's wailings rise above the sound of the battle. "You're my only hope now."

"Jupiter power, make up!"

…

"Oh, my God, this is it. I'm going to die." Sailor Moon closed her eyes as she saw the youma's spiked tentacles lunge toward her, but the blow never came.

"Jupiter, supreme thunder!"

"Eek!" Sailor Moon screamed and jumped several feet as the air around her crackled with electricity and was filled with the deep roar thunder. Unprepared for her sudden movements Tuxedo Kamen was unable to sweep Sailor Moon into his arms and carry her away from the danger as he had intended and instead ended up slamming into her in the rough equivalent of a flying tackle.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen jumped to his feet and yanked the cowering superhero off the ground, "You have to destroy –"

"Jupiter, supreme thunder!"

Sailor Moon could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Aaawww!"

"Ugh!" Tuxedo Kamen struggled to keep his balance as Sailor Moon leapt onto him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and arms clutching desperately to his neck as she buried her face in the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh, please, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, save me!" Sailor Moon sobbed hysterically and tightened her death grip a few notches.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen managed to gasp out, "It's alright; the new senshi is taking care of –"

"Jupiter supreme thunder!"

Seemingly impossible, Sailor Moon's grasp on him intensified and Tuxedo Kamen suddenly realized that it was not the youma that was terrifying her so dreadfully, but the thunder and lightening of the new sailor soldier's attack. Despite the somewhat serious nature of the situation, Tuxedo Kamen couldn't help but be a little amused.

"Oh, please, protect me!" Sailor Moon pressed herself even more tightly against the masked hero.

Tuxedo Kamen gasped; no longer having to focus on the danger of the battle, he was quickly becoming aware of the proximity of the young woman clinging to him.

Not far away an exuberant Sailor Jupiter was exploring her newly discovered powers to the fullest. With the release of each attack Tuxedo Kamen felt as though he was the one being shocked by the flashing lightening bolts.

_Flash!_ Sailor Moon's smooth, pale legs pressed into his sides forcing her skirt to ride up.

_Flash!_ Her hot ragged breaths swept over his neck.

_Flash!_ Her desperate hands raked across his back and shoulders trying to pull him closer.

Unable to form a coherent thought all Tuxedo Kamen could do was wrap his arms around Sailor Moon tightly and ride the storm out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You'll have to forgive me, dear readers; I'm afraid I've been reading too many cheesy romance novels. I'm sorry if the ending seemed abrupt; I had planned on adding more but just kept getting stuck. Be sure and review to tell me what you think; suggestions and criticisms are always welcome! I'll definitely make revisions if there are enough requests.


	8. 70 For the Love of

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: Woo-hoo, an update! Just to let everyone know this turned out much longer and more sentimental than I had planned.

**All Warm and Fuzzy: 100 Theme Drabbles**

By Jessa Martin

**#70 For the love of…**

"Oh, Usagi-chan, your English is coming along wonderfully," Ami complimented her friend, the pride evident in her voice.

"Really, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked hopefully. "I've been trying so hard to learn," she said earnestly. Her voice dropped to a near whisper "Do you think he'll be impressed?"

"Usagi-chan," Ami chided gently, "you're supposed to be doing this for yourself, not for Mamoru-san."

Usagi looked down at the floor and mumbled half-heartedly, "I know, Ami-chan, and I am, it's just that…" Usagi snuck a look at Ami from the corner of her eyes, her expression pleading.

Ami gave a small smile of understanding and took pity on her friend, deciding that at least this was one of the more educational plans Usagi had concocted to impress a boy. "How about we study some more American expressions? I'm sure that would impress him."

Usagi's head snapped up to look at her friend and she squealed happily, "Oh, Ami-chan, you're the best!"

…

_This is it, Usagi, your big chance to show Mamo-chan that you're not just some ditzy blond who fails tests all the time._

The young woman chewed on her fingernails anxiously, not quite able to convince herself.

_You're going to wow him with your English and then he's going to realize just how smart and funny and pretty you are once and for all. He'll fall madly in love with you and you'll live happily ever after and --_

Busy babbling to herself in her mind, Usagi failed to notice the dark haired man who was quickly making his way around the bookcase which she stood hiding behind.

_Crash!_

"Odango Atama?" Incredulously Mamoru looked down at the girl still sprawled out on the floor wondering if he had somehow managed to transform his daydreams into reality.

"Oh, Mamoru-san," Usagi tried her best to sound nonchalant, "what a surprise to see you here." She scrambled to her feet and leaned up against the bookcase in the hopes that she looked intelligent as well as pretty.

"What a surprise to see me here?" the upperclassman exclaimed, "I think I almost had a heart attack when I realized that you really were here in the library. What's the matter, Odango, did you finally fail so many tests your mom made you move in here?"

The petty arguing came so naturally to Usagi that she had already stomped her foot and blurted out a biting remark before she could stop herself. "Oh, shut up, you big baka! I don't fail tests all the time! Some of us have more important things to do than spend all day studying; you know, like hanging out with _friends_."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in amusement, "So I guess that would explain why you're here in the library, then, wouldn't it, Odango?"

Usagi opened her mouth to let out another scathing retort when she suddenly remembered why she was in the library in the first place. Frustrated at the turn of events not going as she had envisioned thousands of times Usagi called out exasperatedly the first thing that came to her mind "Oh, for the love of Pete!"

Mamoru just blinked. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. He paused a moment to re-play the words in his mind, his English being a little rusty.

_For… the… love of… Pete? Pete? What the heck is Pete?_ Mamoru racked his brain trying to place the unfamiliar English word. _Pete? Wait a second! Pete's not a thing…_

"Who is this Pete guy and why do you want his love?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, stunned into silence by the urgency and harshness in his voice.

"You're far too young to be dating and a foreigner, no less. You probably don't know anything about him. Just how old is he? Where does he go to school? Where did you meet him? Probably on one of those crazy teen chat rooms. You have no idea how dangerous..."

Usagi simply stood there gaping at Mamoru while he continued in his rant.

"…and you've got to protect yourself or at least let me protect you against those kinds of predators. You can't just go around loving anyone, Usagi-chan…"

Usagi's eyes widened dramatically.

"…your love is too special to just waste on some guy named Pete who obviously doesn't love you in the way that you deserve…"

Usagi felt lightheaded and was sure she would faint.

"…and I just wanted to say…" Mamoru's passionate speech quickly faded to a nervous stutter as he realized what it was he wanted to say.

"What, Mamoru, what did you want to say?"

Mamoru suddenly found the ceiling tiles in the library utterly fascinating. "Well, umm, I just wanted to tell you…that…your English sounded really good."

Usagi's face fell in deep disappointment. "Oh, thanks, I guess."

Mamoru's heart plummeted at her expression. Taking a deep breath he gathered every last ounce of courage he had in him, "It's so good in fact, that I thought you might want to practice with me."

Usagi nodded at him slowly, sensing there was much more to his offer. Mamoru flashed her a nervous smile. "Will you tell me how this sounds? It's been awhile since I spoke English."

Usagi nodded again, wondering if she'd be able to understand him.

"Usgai-chan, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't waste your love on Pete, because no matter how much he loves you, he cannot possibly love you as much as I do."

Mamoru's rich voice resonated in Usagi's mind over and over, but unused to his beautiful accent she had difficulty deciphering his words. _Love? Pete? What did he say!_ Usagi looked up at Mamoru, her eyes pleading with him to explain.

Mamoru chuckled softly, his nervousness leaving him. "Hmm, how can I put it more simply?" he asked her. "Do you understand this? I love you, Usako."

Even with her limited English vocabulary, Usagi understood those three words quite clearly. "Oh, Mamo-chan, I love you, too."

Just as he had imagined doing a thousand times in his dreams, Mamoru swept her into his arms for a warm hug and kissed her on the forehead. Letting his arm drape around her shoulder and pulled her close. "There's just one thing I need to know, Usako."

"Hmm?"

"Just how serious was this thing with Pete?"

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, I hope that Mamoru wasn't too OOC in this one, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it out. Please review and let me know what you thought! I'll try and keep the updates coming!


End file.
